


red roses blooming

by regionals



Series: smut one-shots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: it starts with an innocent smack on the ass from tyler.





	red roses blooming

it starts with an innocent smack on the ass from tyler.

he has to go into the bedroom to get his laptop charger, and, conveniently, josh has just gotten done with his afternoon shower, the one he takes when he gets home from work, and tyler happens to walk in on him just as he's walking over to the dresser, no towel around his waist. josh grunts a greeting, and tyler whistles lowly, admiring the view.

josh rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up, before digging through his underwear drawer. tyler's quick about getting his laptop charger, and on his way out of the room, he passes by his boyfriend, and decides to land a gentle smack on his ass. josh does it to him all the time, and tyler figures he isn't expecting it, so he doesn't think it's a bad idea. in fact, he thinks josh is going to laugh. josh doesn't laugh, though.

he makes some sort of garbled noise in the back of his throat before giving tyler this hot, flustered little look, telling him to knock it off.

tyler apologizes, but his eyebrows are raised anyways.

twenty minutes later, tyler's on the couch, on his laptop, watching youtube videos, when josh sits next to him, and acts all cute about cuddling up to him, holding onto his arm and pressing his face against tyler's shoulder to ask him what he's doing.

tyler looks at him, and honestly, even if josh stands a few inches taller than him and has a good twenty pounds of muscle mass on him, he somehow manages to make himself look so small as he looks up at tyler with stars in his pretty doe eyes. "jus' watchin' stuff," he mumbles as he removes his arm from josh's grasp, just so he can wrap it around him, and pull him into his side.

josh nods, and tyler looks back at his laptop, and winds up tilting his head to the side when he feels josh craning up to start mouthing at his neck.

"what are you doing?" tyler asks, the tone of his voice going from his usual light and airy one, his talking voice, to the voice he uses when he's about to fuck josh within an inch of his life.

josh sighs against his neck, and shrugs. "i kinda... want you to punish me," he mumbles back to him, and _oh._

tyler's mind blanks for a few moments, but he gets it together fast enough that josh doesn't notice. "did you do something?" tyler shifts a little bit, nudging his laptop a little further down on his legs, which are propped up on the coffee table.

josh shakes his head. "nah. i just--i kinda just... i liked it, earlier. when you slapped my ass like that."

tyler reaches forward, and taps the space bar on his laptop to pause the video he'd been watching. "what would i punish you for, if you haven't done anything?"

"maybe it doesn't have to be a punishment...? i just--i thought it'd be weird if i came in here and asked you to... i dunno." josh shrugs, and trails off.

"asked me to _what?_ you're an adult. use your words."

josh makes a quiet noise between a whine and grunt, scrunching his face up for a moment. "i thought it'd be weird if i asked you to--to spank me."

"i'd probably do a lot of stuff to you if you asked me nice enough," tyler mutters before sitting up so he can move his laptop to the coffee table. "how do you want it?"

he knows asking josh to make a decision right now is kind of a pipe dream, but that doesn't stop him.

josh shrugs and offers tyler his hands as he bows his head a little bit, which is something he does to signal submission. "you decide."

tyler kisses him on his cheekbone and calls him a cutie. "think you can do a few things for me?" josh sucks at making decisions when he's like this, but he's good at following instructions, and that's something tyler likes about him.

josh nods, of course, willing to do anything tyler tells him.

tyler leads him into a firm kiss before instructing him. "i'd like you to go get one of the new pillows from our bedroom, a hand towel, and... if you're up for it, i wouldn't mind seeing you in that cute little thong i got you awhile back."

"the red one?"

"that'd be the one."

josh nods, kisses tyler's cheek, says, "got it," and is quick to head towards the back of the apartment to do what he'd been told. he comes back a few minutes later, wearing what he'd been wearing before, which was just a pair of sweatpants, except tyler can see the top of the underwear high on josh's hip bones. he looks _cute._ he's also carrying the pillow and the hand towel, just as tyler had asked him.

tyler smiles up at him, and invites him to sit down on the couch after he hands tyler the pillow and the hand towel. the hand towel is there to make clean up a little easier and convenient, and tyler wants the pillow so that josh isn't uncomfortable. he sits back on the couch, back straight and his posture impeccable, and places the pillow in his lap, before using his fingers to beckon josh over.

josh scoots, but that's about all he does, at least until tyler grabs his arm, a little forcefully, and tugs him over, until he gets the hint to lie face down in tyler's lap, ass up.

"are you comfortable?"

josh nods.

"words, josh. we've been over this." tyler runs his fingers through josh's hair, mostly as a gesture of affection, and to encourage him to listen.

"i'm comfortable, ty. your legs are kinda bony, and uh... the pillow. it cushions it." josh adjusts his position, bending his arms to rest his head on them, and tyler runs his hand down his back.

"good. safe word?" tyler knows, of course he knows, but part of their routine is to ask, to always ask.

"banana," josh mumbles into his arm.

tyler runs his fingers through his hair again, except this time he curls his hand into a fist, and yanks josh's head up. "speak clearly."

he gasps and lets out a surprised sort of moan. it's soft but tyler hears it. "it's banana, tyl--"

_"sir."_

"okay--okay--shit--sorry." josh's cheeks are already flushed and tyler resists the urge to kiss all over his cute face as he lets go of his hair, letting his head drop back to his arms. josh turns his head to look at him, and continues to apologize. "i'm sorry, sir. i'm sorry."

tyler hushes him. "i heard you; it's alright."

he grabs a hold of the leg on josh's sweatpants, and tugs on it, until josh's pants are around his knees. tyler smooths his hand over josh's ass, admiring the way the thong seems to enhance it, and to emphasize that, yeah, josh has a pretty sweet ass. tyler teases him, just a bit, by letting a few of his fingers toy with the thong, which is red and lacy, and eventually slipping those fingers between josh's cheeks to apply the slightest bit of pressure against his hole.

josh pushes back against tyler's fingers, and tyler lands a smack to his ass, the first one. it's not hard, but it's enough to sting a bit, and to make josh grunt.

"how many are we gonna do?" tyler asks.

josh shrugs, and bites his lip. "i dunno. how many do you think i need?"

"honey, i could spend all night spanking your naughty little ass. pick a number or i will."

"ten--start with ten. please."

"so polite," he comments. tyler doesn't hit josh as hard as he could have, but he still hits him hard enough that it leaves a red mark, and makes josh's body jerk forward a bit as he lets out a needy little moan. tyler's about to ask him to count, but josh does it for him, with a pathetic little, _"one."_

they keep going, and around eight, tyler finally hits josh as hard as he can. josh scrabbles for a grip on something, and tyler winds up offering him his other hand to, at the very least, give him an anchor. he's shaking and he's so _sensitive_ and since they've started the pillow's shifted a bit and tyler can feel how hard he is.

between each slap to josh's ass, tyler always lets his hand travel down, to toy with josh's balls a little bit to make him squirm or to press his thumb against his perineum, maybe even prodding him with the tip of an index finger just to tease him. josh likes having his ass played with. "can't believe you're getting off to this," tyler mutters with a scoff. "i swat your ass _once,_ and then you come in here acting all coy about wanting me to spank you just so you can get off."

tyler hits him again on his other ass cheek, as hard as he can, and has to bite his cheek to avoid making a noise at the way josh grips his arm a little too hard before saying, _"nine."_ one more--one more slap, this one high on one of his thighs, since tyler miscalculates where to bring his hand down. josh still squirms, rolling his hips into the pillow and moans so prettily as, "ten," slips past his lips.

tyler smooths a hand over his ass, asking, "do you want more?"

josh shakes his head. "i think--i think i'm good."

"want me to get you off?" tyler moves his right arm from josh's grasp, and runs his fingers through his hair.

"mmm... you have such a way with words," josh mumbles as he props his head up on his hand, so he can look back at tyler with some sort of soft, fond expression. almost as an afterthought, he adds, "sir."

tyler rolls his eyes and cackles a bit, before swatting josh's ass, gently, and opening the drawer on their coffee table with his foot, reaching over josh and into it to grab a bottle of lube that they keep in there, specifically for the occasions they decide to fuck in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> im waiting for the day someone calls me out for the titles on my fics  
> like i will marry whoever connects the dots and is like "cade you weezer fucker"


End file.
